


【颜王】兜圈 / Chapter 9

by LW123



Category: 188男团 颜司卓 王晋
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LW123/pseuds/LW123
Kudos: 9





	【颜王】兜圈 / Chapter 9

晚上王晋和颜司卓一起到会所，在一楼大堂分道扬镳，各自被服务生领进包厢。  
Renaissance是京城很有名的一家高级会所，VIP会员制，娱乐服务一应俱全，据说幕后老板是官商两道都通的圈内大拿，能进来的不止有钱，还得在圈子里有人脉有背景。  
招待王晋的服务生是个漂亮的男性Omega，他带着王晋穿过光线昏暗的走廊，走到包厢门口，推开厚重的雕花金属门，清纯灵动的眼睛扫过王晋，红着脸轻轻道，“王总，到了。”  
王晋淡漠地扫他一眼，整了整衣领，径直迈进屋里。  
王导和李尽山已经到了，正坐在沙发上谈笑风生。  
李尽山看到王晋眼前一亮。王晋今天穿了一套深褐色的西装，将雕塑般的五官衬托得格外深邃，举手投足间散发出优雅稳重的气质，将成熟男人的魅力挥洒得淋漓尽致。  
李尽山虚扶王晋后腰，笑着介绍，“王导，这位就是我的新东家，庆达地产的王总，或者现在该叫庆达娱乐的王董了。”  
王景秋着实吃了一惊，握住王晋主动递来的手，“尽山跟我说我还不信，真没想到庆达的掌舵人这么年轻，王总真是年少有为啊。”  
“哪里，只是乱倒腾些家底，够吃饭就行。”王晋笑着抽手，“您和尽山合作的那部《孤山》我反复看了很多遍，当时看的时候就想，这种作品只有真正的艺术家能够创造出来，太精彩了。”  
王景秋被他捧得直飘，爽朗大笑着摆手，“这回我给尽山量身定制了一个角色，除了他谁都演不了，使使劲，争取再拿个影帝！”  
李尽山招呼大伙入席，含蓄笑道，“拿奖的机会还是多给后辈留一些吧。”  
这顿饭吃得敷衍，三人心思都不在这。早就敲定的事情，不过是各方见个面，联络联络感情，搭起人脉以后好再合作。  
饭没吃完，几个年轻孩子就来了，清一色的偶像明星，其中有两个小Alpha正当红，都是周末黄金档综艺的常驻嘉宾，连王晋这种不太关心偶像产业的人都看着脸熟。他们见着王景秋，又尊敬又有点害怕，站在墙根拘谨地行礼。  
王晋心想，这老东西，口味还他妈挺刁钻。  
一拨人挪到KTV包间，王景秋一招手，几个小孩刑满释放似的跑过来，一股脑往他身上粘，那场面要多膈应有多膈应。王景秋揉弄着一个Omega圆翘的屁股，抬手拍一巴掌，笑得猥琐，“去，伺候伺候王总。”  
那个Omega往王晋身边一坐，没骨头似的往他怀里靠，凑上来就想亲他。模样倒是不错，但是王景秋碰过的人，王晋半个指头都不想沾。  
王晋不动声色错开脑袋，手臂环过Omega肩膀，贴到他耳畔说了句什么，就见Omega把脸埋进他胸膛，肩膀一耸一耸地笑。  
那头王景秋正跟小Alpha扯着嗓子对唱情歌，立体环绕式的音响震得耳膜直颤，一只枯老的手还伸在别人衣服里，忙得不亦乐乎。  
圈里都知道，李大影帝不打野食，因此谁也不往他身边靠。李尽山没见过王晋这种风流的样子，觉得挺新鲜，于是拿了两个骰盅坐过来，往王晋面前一推，“王总，来两局？”  
“行啊，赌什么？”王晋懒懒地倚在沙发里，露出个颇为自信的微笑，“随便提。”  
李尽山温和一笑，“就赌酒。”  
王晋挑了挑眉，“那你今天可能要躺着回去了。”  
李尽山笑着摇两下骰盅，不置可否。  
王晋今天算是碰上对手了，虽然还是他赢得多，自己也被灌了不少。他去厕所放完水，嫌屋里太吵，就在走廊点了根烟。  
没一会儿李尽山也出来了，大概是喝得有点上头，脚步看似稳健，实则走出一条七扭八歪的曲线。他伸出胳膊往王晋脑袋旁边一拄，像只狂风骇浪里上了锚的大船，险险稳住身形，亲昵地捏了捏王晋下巴，“怎么不进去？”  
王晋既不推拒也不迎合，只是用掌根磕了两下耳朵，蚊子嗡嗡似的耳鸣依然锲而不舍地延续着，他不动声色地垂下眼睛，眼底滑过一丝不耐，“太吵了，出来清净清净。”  
李尽山摩挲着王晋的下巴，嘴唇几乎贴到一块儿，喉结微微滑动了一下，慢慢说道，“王晋，有时候我看着你，真想把你脑袋撬开，看看你到底在想些什么……”  
王晋没什么情绪地抬起眼睛，安静注视着李尽山，随手替他正了正领带，“想股价，想利润，想投标。”他微微一笑，“尽山，如果你想帮我，演好电影、带动票房，就是对我最大的帮助。”  
李尽山的眉头皱了又松，像是在努力思考什么，他刚想说话，背后突然传来一声咬牙切齿的厉喝，“王晋——”  
王晋有些迟钝地看过去，就见颜司卓大步流星走过来，一拳狠狠砸向李尽山的脸！  
“啊——！”路过的Omega酒保一声尖叫，重心不稳几瓶洋酒直直跌下去，噼里啪啦摔碎在地，走廊里瞬间炸锅了。  
李尽山的保镖在屋里听见动静，冲出包间定睛一看，反应极快地判断出局势，架着颜司卓就往后拖。颜司卓身后几个年轻体壮的Alpha一窝蜂地扑上来，跟李尽山的保镖打成一团。  
颜司卓从地上滚一圈，从混乱战局中走脱，利落翻身骑到李尽山身上，揪着衣领把他整个人拎起来，一拳砸向他的脸，“老子的Omega你他妈也敢动！”  
李尽山刚才还是懵的，这会儿彻底醒了，他在万分之一秒侧过脑袋，完全是本能的躲避，破风的拳头擦着脸颊而过。要是那拳砸实了，恐怕他脑浆都会被打出来！  
Omega？他的？疑惑一闪而过，转眼被沸腾的怒火压过，性格再温和的Alpha面对同类赤裸裸的挑衅，都会唤醒基因里狂暴的一面。  
李尽山的脸颊火辣辣的疼，抬膝撞向颜司卓小腹，颜司卓生忍下痛哼，反手一记勾拳打在他腹部。李尽山踉跄退了两步，捂着肚子甚至有点直不起腰，平日里冷峻到不近人情的面孔被荒唐和愠怒尽数占据，看神经病似的瞪向颜司卓，少见地吐了脏字，“你他妈有病？我们见过？”  
那头一个保镖看李尽山落了下风，挣扎着爬出来，从身后飞扑而上勒住颜司卓脖子，颜司卓猝不及防，让保镖带得一个趔趄。他抓住那条胳膊，长腿成弓步踏实，腰上掼劲往前一抡，百十来斤的人过肩摔在地上，跌进碎了满地的玻璃碴子，后背瞬间见血，疼得嗷嗷直叫。  
浓度极高的Alpha信息素随着血液迅速蔓延到整条走廊，王晋拿衣服捂住鼻子，混乱中抓住颜司卓一只胳膊，大声怒喝，“别打了！都他妈别打了！”  
许多包厢都探出脑袋，好奇地观察这场闹剧，又被骇人的Alpha气息逼退。王景秋也出来了，油光满面地扫视过乱局，一步不往外挪，竖起眉毛中气十足地斥道，“打什么打，这是你们逞凶斗狠的地方吗！快停下！”  
颜司卓一把将王晋搡到墙边，挡在团战辐射范围外，用力指了指他，脸色阴狠，“我们的账回去再算。”  
王晋被走廊里冲天的Alpha信息素熏得一阵阵恶心，他扶着墙干呕起来，余光瞄向交叠人影，满脑子想着，这样打下去准他妈出事。他咬了咬牙，咽下持续上反的胃液，思路极速飞转。李尽山的保镖不敢动他，颜司卓带的……他妈的，挨两下要不了命，总比弄出大事好！  
王晋冲进打成一团的Alpha群体，努力挤开两个缠在一起互殴的Alpha，“别打了，都他妈是傻逼吗？！”  
十几个Alpha打红了眼，根本停不下来，不知哪来一记阴拳，重重捣在王晋胃部。  
王晋觉得内脏翻江倒海地纠结在一起，大颗大颗的冷汗冒出脑门，瀑布似的滑过脸庞。他眼前的景象越来越模糊，整个世界逐渐倾斜、塌陷，耳畔只剩下自己沉重的喘息。他坠入黑暗前最后一秒看见颜司卓冲到他面前，口型在喊“王晋”，而后眼前天旋地转、一切如山呼海啸般褪色。  
万籁俱寂。  
颜司卓坐在主治医师办公室里，烦躁地敲敲桌面，“检查结果怎么样？”  
医生转过身，脑袋上贴着纱布，看起来有点滑稽，把化验单往他面前一摔， “自己看。”  
他是今晚给颜司卓接风的兄弟之一，关家的二公子关潮。他在这帮权贵圈的少爷里也算个异类，没接手家族产业，反倒憋着口气“寒窗苦读”，过关斩将一路升博，最后成为三甲医院合格的医生，一度惊掉众人下巴。  
颜司卓扫了一眼就皱眉，“看不懂，你他妈直接告诉我不行？”  
关潮耸耸肩，拿回那几张纸，“我本来以为这种事情，你会希望有点仪式感，自己看结果的。”  
颜司卓一头雾水，“什么意思？”  
关潮看着他，似笑非笑地说，“他怀孕了。”  
颜司卓愣在当场，傻了似的张了张嘴，没说出半个字。他之前也有过猜想，但那远远不如直接的事实来得有冲击力。  
“……操。”颜司卓低骂了一声，反应过来，心底瞬间卷起一阵狂喜，又搞不清楚自己在高兴什么。他竭力压下上扬的嘴角，开口问道，“他没事吧？”  
“问题不大，只是孕期的Omega体质比较脆弱，情绪和生理上过大的波动都会带来负面反应，而且我看他来的时候捂着肚子，刚才那么乱的场面，没准是谁碰着他了。”  
颜司卓无意识地握紧拳头，“那他怎么还没醒？”  
“他喝了不少酒，晚点就能醒过来了。”关潮眨了眨眼，暧昧地凑近，“让兄弟八卦一下，这么极品的Omega，什么时候搞上手的？”  
颜司卓斜他一眼，脸不红心不跳地说，“他看上我了呗。”  
“少放屁，就你那损样，能有正经Omega看上你？”关潮想起刚才在会所，若有所思地点头，“唔，这么一说，他好像也没那么正经，我们过去时候，他不正跟——”  
“闭嘴吧。”颜司卓冷冷打断，脸拉得跟长白山似的，“有没有什么怀孕期间的注意事项？”  
“哦，对了，Omega怀孕早期胎像不稳，房事不宜过多，剧烈的更不行。”他看了一眼王晋的X光片，“生殖腔口偏窄，非发情期不要强行进入，否则容易造成损伤。”  
颜司卓一把夺过他手里片子，“你他妈往哪看呢？”  
“咦，王晋？这名字好耳熟。”关潮忽然顿住，大脑宕机两秒，瞠目结舌看着颜司卓，“我操，王晋，不会是庆达的那个王晋吧？”  
颜司卓没好气地反问，“还有哪个王晋？”  
关潮捂住嘴，眼底八卦的光芒疯狂跳跃，激动地压低声线，“他他妈不是你……？”  
颜司卓漫不经心“嗯”了声，“这事别往外说。”  
关潮连连“我操”几声，兴奋得直拍大腿。他们这个圈子行事出格的多了，但是出格到这个地步的，他真是头一次见。  
正想深入探讨一番，小护士在外面敲门，探头道，“关医生，VIP病房的王先生醒了。”  
“好，我们这就过去。”  
颜司卓深吸一口气，心理建设还没开始动工，就被迫跟着关潮走出了办公室。在去病房的路上，他嘲讽地想，这个孩子可能王晋根本不想要吧。


End file.
